KenKuroo Day
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Il pleuvait dehors, et rien de mieux qu'un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows entourait de plaids.


**_KenKuroo- Plaids & Chocolats chauds_**

 **KenKuroo Day. Quoi de plus à dire ?**

 **Dites moi si vous voulez des OS avec des pairings particuliers au passage.**

 **Merci à Ame_Fumikka, ma lectrice bêta, et DonutChan pour la correction.**

 **Enjoy. ( Le AkaKuroo arrive. )**

-/-

La pluie battait les carreaux de l'appartement, accentuée par un grand vent frais.

« Quel temps merdique. »

Le plus grand, avec ses cheveux noirs de jais désordonnés, pesta une nouvelle fois.

Il était chez son meilleur ami, Kenma, quand la tempête avait commencé, les clouant à l'intérieur.

« Je crois que je vais devoir passer ma nuit ici, chaton.

M'appelle pas comme ça. »

Kuroo sourit à la voix basse de son ami. Il aimait bien cette voix, surtout que le passeur ne parlait pas beaucoup, et les fois où il l'entendait, un long frisson parcourait son corps.

« D'accord, chaton. »

Kenma injuria Kuroo d'une plainte inaudible, tandis que celui-ci riait moqueusement. Le chat noir se dirigea dans la cuisine, et prépara deux chocolats chauds. Il fouilla les placards – son meilleur ami ne dirait rien, il en avait l'habitude – pour tomber sur la gourmandise tant convoitée.

Le lait chauffait dans la casserole, tandis qu'il versait du Nesquik- Kenma ne supportait que ce chocolat en poudre.

Il apporta les deux tasses chaudes au salon.

« Tiens. »

Le central tendit la tasse au décoloré, qui la prit, des étoiles dans les yeux. Kenma poussa même un petit cri quand il vit sa sucrerie préférée naviguer sur la boisson. Des marshmallows.

Kuroo sourit, et prit quelques plaids trainant sur la chaise, juste à côté de la télé et il revint s'asseoir. Il déposa les couvertures douces et chaudes tout autour d'eux et se colla à Kenma, prenant sa tasse. En fond, on pouvait entendre de la musique, _Shape Of You_ de _Ed Sheeran_.

Les deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, buvant leur chocolat chaud, dans un silence agréable. Il faisait bon sous les couvertures. Pas trop chaud, mais assez pour ne pas frissonner à cause de la température extérieure.

« On fait un Mario Kart ? »

Le plus petit hocha la tête, posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

Kuroo se leva pour prendre les deux DS, revenant avec les deux cartouches de jeu.

« Prêt à gagner, Kenma ? »

Le passeur eut un fin sourire, ce qui fit tambouriner le cœur du chat noir. Depuis enfant il le voyait, ce fin sourire, mais jamais il ne s'en était lassé.

La partie commença, et malgré les efforts de Kuroo pour déstabiliser son ami, et essayer de passer devant, il perdit lamentablement. Les cinq courses.

Il s'affala sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Kenma.

« J'abandonne, t'es le plus fort. »

Il se releva, remontant les plaids sur eux, et tendre les bras vers le décoloré. Celui-ci s'assit entre les jambes du plus grand, le dos contre son torse, entouré de plaids, jouant à Zelda Ocarina Of Time, signe qu'il avait changé de jeu entre temps.

Kuroo le regarda jouer, son nez dans ses cheveux décolorés. Il humait l'odeur de mandarine qui s'y dégageait- l'odeur de son shampoing. Il descendit son visage dans le cou de Kenma, le serrant un peu plus contre lui, ses lèvres goûtant la peau de l'autre. Celui-ci frissonna, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Kuroo… »

Il se releva d'un coup, des rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Désolé, Kenma, je voulais pas…

-Embrasse-moi.

\- Non mais excus- Hein ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kuroo était pétrifié sur place, ne sachant quoi faire. Le ton du plus petit était sérieux, et ses fines lèvres rosées l'appelaient.

C'est comme ça, que, inconsciemment, son visage se rapprocha de celui de Kenma, jusqu'à que leur souffle se mêlent, leurs nez se touchant, et leurs regards, avec cette lueur de désir, s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Plus exactement, c'est Kenma qui s'approcha de Kuroo.

Et que leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble. C'était doux, un peu maladroit. Quelques secondes, avant de se retirer, et réitérer ce geste, dans un baiser plus passionné, les mains passant sous les tee shirts, les plaids tombant à côté d'eux quand le plus petit surplomba le plus grand.

Et la pluie laissa doucement place au soleil, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Kenma lâcha Kuroo.


End file.
